Spider
Spiders are common mobs that can be neutral or hostile depending on the light level. They are hostile in light levels of 7 or less, and neutral in light levels of over 7. They do not burn up in sunlight like Zombies and Skeletons. Spiders have the unique ability to climb most blocks vertically, and can see the player through solid blocks. Appearance A spider measures 2 x 2 x 1 blocks, with black skin and red eyes that glow eerily in the dark. They make distinctive hissing noises. Behavior Spiders are hostile as long as the light level immediately around them is 9 or less. If they are found in an area with a higher light level, they won't attack unless a player attacks first. Hostile spiders will continue to chase the player even if they are exposed to daytime or other well-lit locations. Conversely, a spider won't become hostile around a player when roaming in daylight, but if it wanders into a moderately shaded area (e.g. under a tree or rocky overhang) it will turn hostile and remain that way. If a spider sustains damage from a source other than the player, such as falling, its hostility will be reset, so that if it is in a well-lit area, it will not be hostile towards the player. Spiders can draw line of sight through solid objects. They will pursue the player even when completely cut off from them, so long as they are within the standard aggressive mob's 16 block search radius. The spider will then approach as close as possible and ambush the player even if it subsequently becomes light. Spiders on the surface can also track a player in a cave or tunnel if there is a clear path above the player they can follow and vice versa. Spiders can climb up over walls and other obstacles as if all blocks had ladders on them. However, spiders are careless and somewhat clumsy climbers and will often fall off other blocks and take fall damage while in pursuit of the player. Spiders do not turn sideways when climbing up walls and cannot climb along the tops of ceilings. When a spider climbs a wall and hits a ceiling or roof, it will fall and take damage. If there are blocks around the top of a wall, a spider will not be able to climb to the top, making this a good defense against the mob. However, if there are no blocks around the top of a building, the spider may climb on top of the roof of the building and ambush the player as they exit the building. Spiders seem to be oblivious to cactus damage as they may touch or even climb onto cacti, often being pricked to their death. This can also be used to the player's advantage when being chased as a spider is oblivious to its own safety when chasing the player. While not poisonous themselves, Spiders are unaffected by Splash Potions of Poison. Spiders will often jump around when attacking, making them a moving target and harder to hit. In the Pocket Edition, spiders move at a pace slightly slower than the player's walking speed. Category:Hostile